Brand New Love
by straykidsnoona
Summary: Kisah cinta rumit Im Youngmin dan Kim Donghyun. Sebelum akhirnya Youngmin bertemu pria tampan bergingsul manis secara tak sengaja. BoysxBoys / Produce101/ Brand New Music / WoojinxYoungmin / WooYoung/JinMin Couple


Title : Brand New Love

Author : karduss101

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Length : Oneshoot

Main Cast : Park Woojin

Im Youngmin

Kim Donghyun

Lee Daehwi

Kim Dongbin (Cameo)

Disclaimer: All trinee milik Brand New Music dan keluarganya, Woojin dan gingsulnya milik saya. wkwk

Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys!

Author's Note : Ini karna saya brandnewmusic stan ya jadi begini

Summary : Kisah cinta rumit Im Youngmin dan Kim Donghyun. Sebelum akhirnya Youngmin bertemu pria tampan bergingsul manis secara tak sengaja.

08:30 PM KST HONGDAE STREET

Tap tap tap suara langkah Youngmin, lelaki manis berambut pirang berjalan tanpa arah dijalanan hongdae

Ia sesekali mengusap pipinya yg basah dan merapatkan jaketnya

"Kim Donghyun" Ia terisak sambil bergumam

FLASHBACK

"Akh hyung berhenti.. b-bagaimana kalau Youngmin hyung melihat?"

"Dia sedang pergi jadi kau diam saja"

Kim Donghyun sedang bersama Lee Daehwi yg notabennya adalah sepupu Youngmin

Mereka sedang berciuman sambil sesekali Donghyun menyesap tengkuk lelaki cantik bermarga Lee itu

Dari jauh, Youngmin berdiri membeku melihat orang yg dia cinta sedang bercumbu didepan matanya

Matanya memanas, dia memegang dadanya

" Sakit sekali.. " Youngmin berlari keluar gedung apartementnya sambil menangis.

FLASHBACK END

Malam itu semakin dingin dan jalanan semakin sepi mengingat sudah hampir tengah malam.

Youngmin sudah berjam jam menghabiskan waktunya dijalanan

"Kim Donghyun" Youngmin lagi lagi mengucapkan nama itu, namun tidak lagi bergumam dia berteriak sekencang kencangnya

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mengkhianatiku tapi tetap saja hiks tetap saja sakit"

"Dasar bodoh tega sekali kau"

Youngmin terus bermonolog sambil berteriak

"Kau bisa merusak pendengaranku yg berharga ini kalau terus teriak"

Youngmin tersentak, ia menoleh takut takut kesumber suara

"Mm maafkan aku." Youngmin menunduk sambil sesekali mencuri pandang padanya

Dia Park Woojin, lelaki tampan bergingsul yg bisa membuat siapa saja yg melihat langsung jatuh hati

Dibawah lampu jalan yg sedikit redup Park Woojin bertemu dengan lelaki berparas manis ini

Woojin terpaku melihat Youngmin, hatinya berdegub entah kenapa

"Kau menangis?" Woojin bersuara

"Aku tidak menangis" Jawab si lelaki manis sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya

"Kau tau? Siapapun yg melihatmu pasti tau kalau kau menangis" Woojin berjalan mendekat kearah Youngmin

"Kau juga tau tak ada orang lain disini kecuali kau dan kau masih bertanya" Youngmin menatap datar woojin

"Ha ha ha kau benar juga ya" Dia tertawa menampakkan deretan giginya ah jangan lupakan gingsulnya yg bikin author nosebleed xD

Youngmin menyipitkan matanya melihat betapa mempesonanya tawa Woojin bahkan untuk sementara dia melupakan Kim Donghyun

"Apa? Aku terlalu tampan sampai kau melihatku begitu?" Woojin menggodanya.

Youngmin gelagapan dia mengalihkan pandanganya kearah lain

"Jadi kau dicampakkan ya? Sayang sekali padahal kau sangat manis." Komentar Woojin setelah mendengar curhatan si lelaki manis yg baru ia temui hari ini

"..."

Entah kenapa seorang Im Youngmin yg begitu tertutup soal kehidupan pribadinya malah bercerita soal hubungan rumitnya dengan Donghyun pada pria asing?

"Dan kau, siapa namamu? Kenapa kau ada disini malam malam begini? Youngmin membuka suara setelah mereka sama sama terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Kau akan jatuh hati padaku kalau kusebutkan namaku" canda Woojin bermaksud membuat Youngmin tertawa, namun sayang itu gagal total

"Oke aku menyesal bertanya" Youngmin dengan nada yg sedikit ngambek terdengar lucu ditelinga Woojin

"Aku hhh" Woojin ber-deepsigh

"Park Woojin"

"Aku sudah tidak ingin tahu" cela silelaki pirang

"Aku disini sedang mencari udara segar karna terlalu sesak disana sampai aku tak bisa bernafas he he" Woojin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa awkwardnya

Youngmin menatap Woojin, "Apa kau artis?" selidik si alpaca merah

"Bukan, aku hanya orang yg mencintai musik, karna yg kupunya hanya musik" Woojin menoleh kearah Youngmin.

"Manis sekali" batin Woojin

"Pulanglah hyung ini sudah hampir pagi" Woojin mengingatkan si lelaki manis yg diketahui lebih tua darinya dari sesi perkenalan tadi

" Apa kau ingin kuantar pulang? " tawar Woojin

" Tidak terima kasih, aku akan pulang sendiri " Senyum Youngmin

"Sampai jumpa hyung... kuharap kita bisa berjumpa lagi." tambah Woojin dalam hatinya sambil melambaikan tangan

Youngmin tersenyum dan tak terlihat lagi di persimpangan jalan.

"Im Youngmin" batin woojin lalu tersenyum bak orang gila

Ini pertama kalinya seorang Park Woojin tersenyum polos dan terlihat sinting?

03:45 AM KST YOUNGMIN's APARTEMENT

Youngmin berjalan hati hati setelah menekan kode pada apartement nya yg cukup mewah.

Hatinya mencelos melihat pemandangan tak layak yg ia lihat sekarang, Bagaimana tidak? Kim Donghyun yg masih pacarnya sedang terlelap memeluk Daehwi tanpa busana dibawah selimut.

Youngmin terisak lagi namun entah kenapa ia teringat Woojin.

Perasaan campur aduk sialan ini apa maksudnya?

Lee Daehwi adalah sepupu Youngmin, dia tinggal bersama Youngmin karna diKorea ia tak memiliki siapapun, orang tuanya menetap di Amerika.

Mereka tinggal bersama bebera bulan ini dan Donghyun sering berkunjung ke Apartement Youngmin jadi mereka saling mengenal dan terjadilah pengkhianatan ini.

Youngmin mengusap pipinya kasar dan beranjak mendekat ke ranjang miliknya.

" Bisa kah kalian pergi dari rumahku? " teriak marah Youngmin menggema diseluruh ruangan.

Donghyun dan Daehwi bangun dan tersentak melihat Youngmin.

"Youngminie hyung ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat" Daehwi merengek takut takut

"Youngmin hyung... sejak kapan kau disini?" Donghyun menatap kekasihnya yg baru saja ia khianati.

"Sejak kau mulai mencium Daehwi di depan pintu mungkin" jawab sang alpaca merah dengan datar

"Hyung maafkan aku" Daehwi menangis sambil menatap Youngmin

"Tak apa apa" bahkan senyum palsu Youngmin benar benar manis.

"Pergilah kalian berdua! PERGI" Youngmin bersuara kesar membuat Donghyun dan Daehwi langsung berpakaian dan beranjak pergi.

Youngmin jatuh terduduk dilantai

"Hanya begitu saja? Bahkan kau tidak menjelaskan apa apa KIM DONGHYUN SIALAN!"

2 MONTH LATTER

Youngmin berjalan berkeliling taman, ia juga tak paham kenapa dia ingin jalan jalan padahal sedang lelah sehabis bekerja di cafe Kim Dongbin, teman baiknya.

Ia terfokus pada sekerumunan orang orang yg sedang menonton pertunjukan mungkin.

Youngmin membawa kakinya berjalan kearah mereka.

DEG! Hati Youngmin berdegub kencang melihat seseorang yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Disana, ditengah kerumunan Youngmin melihat Park Woojin, orang yang dua bulan belakangan ini ingin sekali ia temui.

Bahkan Youngmin sering keluar malam ketempat mereka pertama bertemu berharap ia bisa menemui Woojin disana namun nihil, dan di hari yg melelahkan bagi seorang Youngmin dia malah berjalan jalan ditaman tapi tidak sengaja dia bertemu orang yang dia rindukan mungkin?

Youngmin mendekat dan mempertajam pandangannya pada sang objek pusat pehatian.

Disana Park Woojin sedang melakukan rap sesekali melakukan gerakan dance yang

sangat apik.

Suara tepuk tangan dan teriakan orang orang sangat keras mebuat Youngmin sedikit bergidik ngeri

"Terima kasih semuanya sudah meluangkan waktu menonton saya, Tolong ingat Park Woojin yang tampan ini haha" celoteh Woojin sambil tertawa riang sambil membereskan perlengkapannya.

Setelah mereka bubar, tawa Woojin hilang ia bahkan tersenyum kecut

"Kau menyedihkan Park Woojin" ia bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri

"Apa itu tadi? Kau tertawa palsu pada orang orang yang suka pada rap mu?"

Park Woojin menoleh pada sumber suara, suara yang sudah lama ingin dia dengar

"Im Youngmin" lirih Woojin

"Apa? Panggil aku hyung dasar gingsul bodoh" cicit Youngmin sambil tertawa

Woojin mendekati Youngmin dan reflek memeluknya.

"Youngmin hyung, aku merindukanmu"

Youngmin diam tak membalas pelukan Woojin ataupun kalimatnya. Dia hanya bingung harus bersikap seperti apa karna dia juga merindukan Woojin.

"Maaf hyung" Woojin melepas pelukannya

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir kita akan bertemu disini"

"Apa kau baik baik saja? Kau terlihat lebih kurus dari pertama kita bertemu" cerca Woojin pada si pirang

Youngmin tersenyum, senyum paling manis yg paling indah menurut seorang Park Woojin

Woojin sedang duduk disudut cafe tempat Youngmin bekerja sambil ia menyesap kopinya sesekali tersenyum kearah Youngmin

"Jadi sejak kapan kalian jadi dekat begitu? Apa kalian berpacaran? Selidik Dongbin si pemilik cafe pada pelayan-sekaligus teman baiknya itu.

"Kami tidak berpacaran... mungkin belum" jawab Youngmin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada sang boss

"Menjijikan. Apa kau jadi sinting begini sekarang? Youngmin tertawa sambil mengangkat bahunya sebagai tanggapan kaliamat si boss.

Entah dimulai dari mana hubungan mereka.

Woojin jelas sangat menyukai ah bukan, tapi mencintai lelaki manis yg lebih tua darinya itu.

"Hyung" panggil Woojin

"Ada apa?" Youngmin masih asik tenggelam pada film yg tengah mereka tonton.

"Hyung" Woojin mengulang panggilannya.

Youngmin menoleh dan hap, Woojin dengan cepat mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Bukan ciuman yg menuntut yg Woojin berikan pada Youngmin, hanya sebuah ciuman manis penuh rasa sayang.

Perlahan Woojin melepas tautan bibir mereka, Youngmin membatu.

Entah terlalu shock atau terlalu bahagia Youngmin terlihat menggemaskan dimata Woojin.

"Apa kau mau jadi pacarku hyung?" Woojin menatap hyungnya dengan lembut.

Youngmin terdiam sesaat namun ia mengganguk samar.

"Aku ingin jawabanmu yang penuh keyakinan hyung, jangan membuatku penasaran seperti ini."

"Aku mau aku mau" jawab Youngmin malu malu

Woojin tertawa dia terlalu menyukai ekspresi lucu alpaca merahnya itu.

"Terima kasih hyung-" Woojin mengusap lembut kepala kekasihnya itu

"Tak usah bilang seperti itu"

"Hyung" Panggil Woojin lagi membuat Youngmin bersemu

"Aku ingin menciummu lagi" bisik si gingsul seduktif

"Dasar mesum! Pergi kau jauh jauh" Youngmin mendorong Woojin, yang didorong hanya tertawa karna berhasil menggoda kekasihnya lagi.

-FIN-

Cuap cuap time:

Jujur ini fanfic pertama yg aku posting ya wajar pemula bahasa amburadul gak sesuai EYD wkwk

Soal cast sengaja P101 kan lagi hot, aku BNW stan juga jadilah begini

Sukak banget sama gingsulnya Park Woojin fufufu


End file.
